Labios y heridas
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: '¿Tus bonitos labios son la causa de que estés en el quinto puesto de los mejores besadores de la clase' 'Te estás desviando del tema, cuando llegues a tu casa ten cuidado con tus heridas' Manami cura las heridas de Karma después de la guerra civil. [KARMANAMI]
Karma chistó una vez más con su boca al no encontrar ese frasquito que necesitaba para curarse la fea herida que Nagisa le dejó.

Sabía que más de una vez su madre le había curado las rodillas ensangrentadas cuando era sólo un niño, y a pesar de que ahora vivía la mayoría del tiempo solo, la vida independiente no siempre le era tan fácil.

Recordaba que ardía un poco, debía limpiárselo y vendarlo. De todos modos era su espalda la que estaba dañada, así que sería algo difícil.

Se dio por vencido y suspiró, agarró un frasco de alcohol (según él) y se sentó en la camilla para echar el líquido en un algodón y proceder a limpiarse así mismo.

Bah, era imposible.

Llegó a pensar que sus brazos eran tan cortos como inútiles. De todos modos siguió intentando alcanzar la herida.

– ¿Karma-kun? ¿Estás bien?– La pequeña entró a la solitaria enfermería con la respiración agitada, venía corriendo.

Karma sólo la miró con una expresión de dolor y algo parecido a la desesperación, rogando por ayuda cómo sólo él sabía.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes desinfectarte con alcohol, a menos que sea muy grave– Caminó hacia él y le quitó la botella y el pequeño pedazo blanco– Menos con un algodón tan pequeño.

Él la miró caminar hacia el estante con puertas de vidrio, lo abrió y dejó el alcohol ahí, colocó sus manos en su cintura buscando algo en específico.

– ¿Puedes levantarte?– Él obedeció al instante y llegó al lado de ella, extrañamente tenía una actitud autoritaria cuando se trataba de la ciencia, lo observó también en el incidente en la isla tropical o cuando hacían experimentos juntos– Pásame ese frasco de arriba.

Karma se elevó impotente sobre la figura de Manami, haciendo contacto visual con ella por cinco segundos.

Le pasó el objeto donde leyó "agua oxigenada" y volvió a sentarse en la camilla. Okuda buscó entre los cajones más algodón, gasa, vendas, tijeras y un montón de cosas blancas. Se lavó bien las manos y fue a cerrar la puerta.

–Ne-necesito que te la s-saques– Tartamudeó nerviosa y evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Karma sabía a lo que Okuda se refería, pero su inocencia lo superaba y lo hacía querer jugar un poco con ella, así que puso cara de confundido, sólo para que fuera más específica– Ya sabes, pa-para ver tu herida.

Él soltó una invisible sonrisa al verla sonrojada e incómoda, hasta que frustrada le gritó.

– ¡Sólo quítate la camiseta! ¡Desnúdate rápido!– Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie la haya escuchado allá afuera. Karma sólo río ante la mala elección de palabras de Manami, ella frunció el ceño.

– ¿No te vas a aprovechar de un pobre herido indefenso como yo, Okuda-san?– Le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se paró nuevamente, levantó su camiseta lentamente, mostrando su abdomen marcado, con algunos moretones y rasguños, igualmente en sus brazos y pecho.

Manami lo observó sintiendo pasar un escalofrío por sus piernas, que obviamente no había sentido antes. Él volvió a sentarse y ella se posicionó detrás de él, aún sonrojada.

–Te va a quedar un feo hematoma– Pasó suavemente sus dedos por la herida, apenas rozándola para que el chico no sufriera más– Te voy a limpiar con el agua oxigenada, si te duele sólo dilo.

Mojó el algodón con el líquido, empujó la piel de su espalda para que quedara en mejor posición para curarlo. Y procedió.

Al momento de tocarlo, Karma soltó sin querer un quejido, de todos modos no quería parecer débil frente a ella, pero Manami no se detuvo, siguió pasándolo en su dañada piel. Ella también estaba sufriendo un poco, siempre sufría al curar personas que conocía.

O personas que le importaban.

–Sólo aguanta un poco más, ya falta poco– Ella le dijo cerca de su oído, con cara de dolor al igual que él.

Finalmente terminó y aplicó lodopovidona para sellar todo, cortó un cuadrado de gasa, la pegó con cinta especial y lo vendó un poco.

Continuó con las heridas en sus brazos, que no eran tan graves. Algo avergonzada, pasó algodón por su abdomen y sus oblicuos, su pecho y cuello. Karma sólo la miraba a los ojos aunque ella no lo hacía, ambos con un leve sonrojo, bueno, ella más que él.

–Bien, creo que eso es todo– Manami se levantó.

–Tengo moretones en las piernas– Karma le sonrió otra vez y se apoyó en con sus brazos hacia atrás en la camilla. Le dolían, pero él quería parecer genial.

Ella sólo soltó una risita ya vencida, llevaban casi una hora ahí adentro y la mano ya le dolía un poco.

Se despojó de su chaqueta, al igual como lo hizo Karma al momento de la pelea, y la dejó en la camilla de al lado, junto a las cosas de él.

Él observó su menuda figura, a pesar de eso tenía una linda cintura y todo lo demás proporcionalmente proporcionado.

– ¿Desea que me quite los pantalones, Manami-sensei?

Ella se alarmó al instante, pero no sabía si era por la propuesta del chico o por si la había llamado por su nombre.

– ¡N-no! ¡Qué dices! S-solo arremángalos y s-siéntate y no ha-hables– Comenzó a hablar cosas sin sentido y Karma río aún más fuerte.

Luego de veinte minutos ella acabó, lavó todos los utensilios y guardó todo ordenadamente. Karma hizo el intento de recostarse aún con torso desnudo, pero se arrepintió al tocar la camilla y sentir una punzada en su espalda.

Manami volteó secándose las manos, analizando el rostro todo magullado de Karma, el sólo le dio una mirada de pregunta.

Volvió a abrir el estante y sacó un paquete de toallas húmedas, caminó hacia el chico que seguía sentado y confundido, acercó un banco y se posicionó sentada frente a él.

Puso una toallita sobre la mejilla derecha de Karma, el cual se estremeció un poco con el frío del paño. Manami movió su mano limpiando su rostro, lentamente, mirando sus ojos afilados de vez en cuando. Cada vez se iba acercando más a él, frunciendo el ceño cuando le costaba eliminar manchas de tierra.

–Esto puedo hacerlo yo, Okuda-san– Él finalmente habló, haciendo que ella se detuviera a mirarlo, sin apartar la toalla de su rostro.

– ¿No quieres que lo haga yo?– Bajó su mano al cuello del chico, limpió el lugar aunque ya estaba desinfectado. Todo sin dejar de mirarlo, con esa actitud autoritaria que tenía.

–N-no es eso– Esto no le gustaba. Manami estaba jugando con él y eso no podía ser posible. Él es el travieso, ella es la que debería sonrojarse y tartamudear. No él.

Ella ignoró todo lo anterior y siguió con su trabajo, concentrada. Cambió la toalla para limpiar su labio con sangre seca, él soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor y frunció sus cejas.

– ¿Te duele?– Okuda le susurró, mirando sus labios, y él sintiendo su aliento en ellos.

Karma sólo negó y dejó que el silencio siguiera reinando.

–Tienes unos labios muy bonitos, Okuda-san– Le comentó casual. Ella lo miró y terminó con su labor, levantándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Gracias, los tuyos también son bonitos– Tiró al basurero las toallas y se lavó las manos nuevamente –Puedes ponerte tu camiseta.

Karma dudó un momento, podía aprovechar el momento para molestarla, pero decidió que no lo haría, ya estaba muy cansado y no quería hacerla sufrir más.

Manami se apoyó en el mueble mientras lo miraba colocarse su ropa nuevamente, agarrar su chaqueta y levantarse de la camilla.

– ¿Quién te dijo que estaba acá?– Le preguntó con sus manos en los bolsillos.

–Nagisa-kun, en realidad ambos lo supusimos ya que no eres de los que quiere verse débil ¿no?– Le sonrió como si lo hubiera descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Karma le dio una sonrisa traviesa por enésima vez en el día, y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Tus bonitos labios son la causa de que estés en el quinto puesto de los mejores besadores de la clase?– La miró hacia abajo aun sonriendo.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?– Ella río suave– Te estás desviando del tema, cuando llegues a tu casa ten cuidado con tus heridas, no es muy recomendable que les eches agua caliente.

Ella lo rodeó y fue en busca de su chaqueta también, Karma suspiró al ver que su intento de coqueteo falló.

De todos modos caminó nuevamente hacia ella y pasó sus brazos por su cintura, Manami se tensó y dejó caer su prenda. Karma la atrajo más hacia él, ella chocó con el pecho de chico y por instinto cubrió sus manos con las pequeñas de ella.

–Claro que sí, Manami-sensei, gracias por todo– Besó su mejilla desde atrás y salió rápidamente de la enfermería, dejándola sola con su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

Pareciera que la química cada vez le gusta más.

* * *

 **La historia me pertenece, los personajes no, todos los créditos a Matsui-sensei 3 *corazón***

 **Hola, he vuelto otra vez, sé que están cansados de mí pero cada vez que veo un capítulo nuevo de assclass me surgen ideas para escribir fics, sobre todo de estos dos :(**

 **Y es que estoy muy molesta porque no animaron la parte donde Manami decía que quería que ganara Karma, por qué, animadores? No es que odie la relación de Karma y Nagisa, pero notarán que prefiero mil veces el karmanami. Pero bueno, espero que en el próximo capítulo lo pongan como un flashback o algo así.**

 **Ok ya me descargué, espero que les guste muuucho ya que lo hice con muuuucho cariño 7u7 No olviden sus reviews que me motivan muuuucho a seguir escribiendo *corazón otra vez***

 **Besos para ustedes ^3^**


End file.
